After Life
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade.Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York,Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure and saved the world from his nemesis
1. Preface: The End of The World

**After Life**

* * *

**"What does it mean to die when you can live until the end of the world?"**

Anne Rice quotes (American Author of horror and fantasy stories. b.1941)

* * *

**Summary: **in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil and some of I am Legend's elements they belonged to their own respective owners.

* * *

**Preface**

**The End of the World**

* * *

_**September 2009, When I lost all of my love once, at the same year when the world ended**_

This is my life every day, since the deadly plague killed humanity in one single night. Since the spread me and the others, Jill, Chris and Claire decided to travel along the cities of United States to find any survivors but we failed everybody was turned into 'dark seekers'. They called dark seekers because all of them are hiding inside very dark buildings during day due to a painful intolerance to UV radiation, but exhibit increased in speed, agility, aggression and strength, as well as higher pulse, metabolism and respiration rates and increased body temperature. However, the dark seeker seems to retain some basic-problem solving intelligence, animalistic cunning and the capacity to organize themselves.

Leon, carefully driving his SUV looking wearily at the ruins of New York sighing deeply remembering the night when the deadly plague started to spread slowly through New York

* * *

_**All**_ people were panicking, some was praying for their safety and lives. The world will end, it has been a month since the patient Zero killed and fed all the people at the hospital the first person turned into dark seekers then after the killing incident happened at LA, the virus spread throughout the area of California then after weeks slowly but surely, the plague started to kill half of the population. KV virus was deadly and airborne so months after the spread at entire United States, the spread reach the entire world.

Leon, and the president Graham and his family's convoy safely reached the evacuation site. The site packed with too many people trying to leave the city, Leon, looked at the crowd of people at the entire area watching as the soldiers scan every people's eyes to sure that the people who will evacuate the city was not infected by KV. Moreover, if they were infected, those people cannot leave the city and stay there. "Dad, are we going to stay alive?" Leon heard Ashley asking this to her father. Her voice is hoarse and it is obviously that she is about to cry in fear.

President Graham shook his head, "No, dear we won't we will survive this…trust Me." he said hugging his daughter. Leon approached the two, "Sir, the next helicopter will be arriving." He informed the two Graham.

"Oh thank you for all what you've done for us Leon." President Graham said softly then turned to his daughter. "Say goodbye to Mr. Kennedy, Ashley."

Ashley turned to look at Leon who was still having the stoic and cold face even their situation is more than worst now. "Leon, thank you for all that you did for us."

Leon nodded, "Yeah, you're welcome…so shall we?" he said looking at the mass of people waiting for evacuation. Then suddenly he heard a pleading voice of a woman behind them only a thick fence separating both quarantine area and the safe zone area where the people was waiting to be evacuated. She is holding her 1-year-old baby by the way she look, she was already been infected because of her eyes was yellow and it begins to swollen. The blonde-woman looked at Leon with pleading eyes, "Please, I'm not infected…I'm not infected! Sir please save my baby…please…take her…" She said with hoarse cry…

Leon looks at them, he cannot help them, it is obvious that she was sick and infected, and he cannot risk the life of the survivors along the other side of the land.

"**LEON THE DARK SEEKERS ARE COMING!" **

* * *

Leon harshly woke up, beads of sweat running down his cheeks and neck. He sat up and put his hands over his face, "Damn…nightmare…" Leon muttered under his breath he was thankful that he did not scream or anything and if he did the Dark seekers will come and get him.

Leon sighed deeply, looking at the dark room that he was in its been 3 years since the KV spread throughout the world and since then…

**He…was…**_alone_**…**


	2. The Close Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil and some of I am Legend's elements they belonged to their own respective owners.

* * *

**After Life**

* * *

**Summary: in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.**

* * *

**The end of the world meant the end of injustice, the kingdom of God meant a just society, and the return of Christ meant following him on earth.**

REGINALD STACKHOUSE, _The End of the World?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Close Encounter**

* * *

_All people were panicking, some was praying for their safety and lives. The world will end, it has been a month since the patient Zero killed and fed all the people at the hospital the first person turned into dark seekers then after the killing incident happened at LA, the virus spread throughout the area of California then after weeks slowly but surely, the plague started to kill half of the population. KV virus was deadly and airborne so months after the spread at entire United States, the spread reach the entire world._

_Leon, and the president Graham and his family's convoy safely reached the evacuation site. The site packed with too many people trying to leave the city, Leon, looked at the crowd of people at the entire area watching as the soldiers scan every people's eyes to sure that the people who will evacuate the city was not infected by KV. Moreover, if they were infected, those people cannot leave the city and stay there. "Dad, are we going to stay alive?" Leon heard Ashley asking this to her father. Her voice is hoarse and it is obviously that she is about to cry in fear._

_President Graham shook his head, "No, dear we won't we will survive this…trust Me." he said hugging his daughter. Leon approached the two, "Sir, the next helicopter will be arriving." He informed the two Graham._

"_Oh thank you for all what you've done for us Leon." President Graham said softly then turned to his daughter. "Say goodbye to Mr. Kennedy, Ashley."_

_Ashley turned to look at Leon who was still having the stoic and cold face even their situation is more than worst now. "Leon, thank you for all that you did for us."_

_Leon nodded, "Yeah, you're welcome…so shall we?" he said looking at the mass of people waiting for evacuation. Then suddenly he heard a pleading voice of a woman behind them only a thick fence separating both quarantine area and the safe zone area where the people was waiting to be evacuated. She is holding her 1-year-old baby by the way she look, she was already been infected because of her eyes was yellow and it begins to swollen. The blonde-woman looked at Leon with pleading eyes, "Please, I'm not infected…I'm not infected! Sir please save my baby…please…takes her…" She said with hoarse cry…_

_Leon looks at them, he cannot help them, it is obvious that she was sick and infected, and he cannot risk the life of the survivors along the other side of the land._

"_LEON THE DARK SEEKERS ARE COMING!" _

_Leon harshly woke up, beads of sweat running down his cheeks and neck. He sat up and put his hands over his face, "Damn…nightmare…" Leon muttered under his breath he was thankful that he did not scream or anything and if he did the Dark seekers will come and get him._

_Leon sighed deeply, looking at the dark room that he was in its been 3 years since the KV spread throughout the world and since then…_

_He…was…alone…_

* * *

Early that morning Leon turned to open the thickest shutters and all the gears that prevented the outside beings to see the inner house. Letting the sun light inside his old empty house, he turned to look outside wrecked car was scattered at the road and the other house in front was devastated it was like; the whirlpool of wind destroyed the whole house. Leon sighed, "Dark seekers…" he said shrugging his shoulders as he went inside the kitchen opening the cup board to get some cup of noodles opening the lid pouring it with the hot water from the small thermos he have. He needs a quick breakfast so he can go and travel downtown New York to find a survivor. Leon was doing this for almost three years of his life. Since the incident he promised himself to find the cure and save people who he believes is just out there waiting for his help. He cannot let them down he will save them he won't let them die like the Ashley and the president, he won't let them…

Leon, seat at the lounger putting the said thing at the end table waiting for his food to cook up it has been three years since all the people he knew died… watching them as they killed and fed on everybody. He felt guilt and started to remember what happened…

* * *

**Flash back**

_"LEON THE DARK SEEKERS ARE COMING!" Ashley screamed out as she pointed at the population of the dark seekers jumping and trying to get through inside the evacuation area, all the people started to scream in fear and desperately tried to get inside where the chopper was being held pushing each other to get through it. While the soldiers and other operative open fire and tried to kill them all but no avail the dark seekers break out through the mass of people attacking them._

_"Quick, run!" Leon roared as he guides Ashley and the president inside the chopper area ignoring the screams and cry of the people. Leon gets his gun out of his side and closes the safety of it. Ready to open fire anytime if the dark seekers try to attack them, he watched as the president went inside the chopper quickly. "Take my hand…" Leon said to Ashley when she's not entering the chopper. "I—can't I'm scared…" Ashley said while trembling in fear, tears streaming out her cheeks._

_The wings of the chopper started comes to life, signaling that they were about to take off._

_"I— I don't want you to stay behind Leon, come with us too! If you stay here…you will die!" Ashley shouted tears streaming down her face._

_"This is ground zero. This is my site; I'm not going to let this happen…so I refuse to leave New York…" Leon said firmly as he pushes Ashley inside the chopper and lock the door when he saw one dark seeker is about to attack them. He pushed the trigger and killed the creature on its head sending the dark seeker on its back blood pooling down its head. "Take off now!" Leon ordered the pilot inside to evacuate the area at once as he fought and killed the remaining dark seekers who were attacking them. Leon looked at the entire area blood was every where…an horrifying scene… the dark seekers was eating and killing the flesh of the people…who cannot defend themselves…while the other surviving soldiers, operatives and immune people tried to fought so hard for their lives…not thinking twice Leon went inside the slaughter area and try to save lives. Ignoring the please and cries of Ashley…_

**End Flash Back Sequence**

* * *

Remembering that nightmare makes him sick, watching the Dark seekers killed and Fed everybody…making him want to throw up.

_"I promised to them that I will find a cure…so I can save everybody…"_ Leon said as he stood up.

Leon driving his SUV along side the ruins of downtown New York, trying to look for survivors and luckily look for some non-perishable foods, he stopped his car in front of big supermarket center. The building was dark all over and surely there were too many dark creatures in there. Sighing deeply Leon hop out of his car. Deciding that he needs to get some grocery for him to stay alive, Leon picked up his shot gun and put it to the holster and hang in on his shoulders while he gripped on his hand gun tightly on his hands and the other hand was holding the flash light. Thinking that he was ready, he entered the shopping center slowly carefully not to make some noise.

The shopping center was dark and empty. All of the light came from outside. Sunlight streamed in, lighting up the darkness in short flares here and there. Most of the inside of the superstore was littered with shifting shadows, and

Illuminating his path as he quietly picked his way past the row of gleaming shopping carts and a tumbled over pile of shopping baskets. Leon bent down and grabbed one, feeling the steel handle against his palm, before slinging it over his shoulder. Leon then stepped over the remainder, looking around then slowly made his way through another grouping of doors and into the grocery section of the superstore.

The entire store appeared to be deserted. As Leon moved through the dark aisles, he could see no sign of life, and no sign of the Infected. However, the store looked as though a tornado had swept through it. Leon flicked the flash light as he did the light met the red blood stiff and thick that dried throughout the floor. "_Take it easy…every thing is gonna be okay_…" Leon thought as he tried to convince himself that everything is okay. When he moves backwards he had step on something making him alert and take a look of it.

Leon suddenly felt like his entire world froze around him. He stepped on a half eaten corpse, nestled in the thick shadows, lying in a pool of dried blood.

"_This can't be true…"_

Leon look away. The smell was unbearable and it was too horrific to look at the corpse any longer.

_no way_

When it came across a pair of feet. White, pale feet, so ghostly and devoid of color that she could see dark blue and purple veins through the skin surface.

_I am not seeing this._

Glistening, hairless white legs, Torn rags for clothing. Sharp, jagged limbs, elongated nails, sharp claws, rapidly moving bodies, chests rising and falling.

Leon was standing at the right in the middle of the Dark seekers hive, looking at more than 50 Infected, standing side by side, facing him.

Time slowed to a crawl. The next five seconds seemed to last an eternity. Leon had stopped breathing. His heart had stopped beating. The flies had stopped buzzing. He stood immobile, feeling within him the silence of the entire world, as he gazed upon the blood-crusted faces of the Infected. Their eyes were shut, but he could see their lids flickering rapidly, as though they were dreaming. Their mouths gaped open, gasping at the air, and their teeth... their sharp, blood-stained, yellowing teeth, flashed dimly in the dark.

"_I have to get out of here…and fast…"_ Leon thought as he carefully step back wards not creating one single noise and if he did his dead…

Gun trained on the mass of Infected even though he knew full well that it was useless. There were too many. If even one of them woke up, he was done for.

One…

Two…

Three…

Then a clink– he had reached the door. Leon moved one hand back, feeling for the handle, without taking his eyes off the Infected. One of them snorted under its breath, and Leon froze. But then the Infected quieted, lapsing back into its dream-like state.

Painstakingly pushed the door open and moved out of the processing area. Leon took another step backward when suddenly something crunched under his foot. _"Damn"_ Leon cursed under his breath… _"Oh please at the time like this…why now?"_ he had stepped on a broken glass.

The noise was loud making a noise at the silent store.

Leon froze. Through the small rectangle of glass, even in the darkness, he saw two glowing red dots, bright as burning coals; suddenly appear in the black as one of the infected eyes opened. For a split second, it didn't move, and both monster stared at each other through the glass rectangle. Then the Infected opened its mouth, and Leon broke into a run as its piercing scream ripped through the empty supermarket.

An instant later the doors burst open and a blur of white and black thundered out at him. _So fast,_ Leon thought hazily, as he ran through the aisles. He heard the thump of the infected hands and feet as it ran after him on all fours, snarling like a feral.

Leon took aim, neglecting the fears that he was feeling and bravely shoot at the number of dark seekers who was running after him. Leon pulled the trigger once, shooting one of the infected right on its head. Blowing a hole through a soup can a meter from the Infected face?

"Damn…I'm out of shells…" Leon cursed aloud as he continued to run outside the dark grocery store. Looking for some sun light to give him salvation, in minute no less when Leon found the sun light,

"_The Damn fucking Exit!"_

Looking back he saw numerous infected coming right after him. "Shit!" Leon cursed under his breath the dark seekers was about to tackle him but thank fully he managed to reach the exit on time…with the infected clinging on him pull away from him once they were outside. Leon turned to look at the dark seeker who was hitting its head repeatedly at the stone floor trying to avoid the sun light from burning his skin.

Leon sighed deeply, seating at the stairs of the supermarket catching some fresh breath, "Damn…" he said as beads of sweat running down the side of his head.


	3. Before The Fall

**After Life**

* * *

**"It's five minutes to midnight."**

~Anonymous

* * *

**Summary:** in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil and some of I am Legend's elements they belonged to their own respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

** Before the fall**

* * *

"Take my hand…" Leon said to Ashley when she's not entering the chopper. "I—can't I'm scared…" Ashley said while trembling in fear, tears streaming out her cheeks.

The wings of the chopper started comes to life, signaling that they were about to take off.

"I— I don't want you to stay behind Leon, come with us too! If you stay here…you will die!" Ashley shouted tears streaming down her face.

"This is ground zero. This is my site; I'm not going to let this happen…so I refuse to leave New York…" Leon said firmly as he pushes Ashley inside the chopper and lock the door when he saw one dark seeker is about to attack them. He pushed the trigger and killed the creature on its head sending the dark seeker on its back blood pooling down its head. "Take off now!" Leon ordered the pilot inside to evacuate the area at once as he fought and killed the remaining dark seekers who were attacking them. Leon looked at the entire area blood was everywhere…an horrifying scene… the dark seekers was eating and killing the flesh of the people…who cannot defend themselves…while the other surviving soldiers, operatives and immune people tried to fought so hard for their lives…not thinking twice Leon went inside the _slaughter_ area and try to save lives. Ignoring the please and cries of Ashley…

"Leon wait come back here!"

Everyone gasped; this made Leon looks back they were all pointing at the other helicopter that was speeding and swirling towards the helicopter of the president and Ashley were in. Leon cannot do anything but to watch the scene to happen the two crashes into each other making an explosion.

* * *

_Change in dream sequence _

"What the fuck is happening to you Leon!" Chris shouted on Leon's face pulling the secret agent's collar upwards harshly while Leon just looks at him impassively, no emotions.

Jill tried to break the two men away from each other but Chris is too strong for her. "Stop it you Chris! This is not the right time to fight remember this is the apocalypse so we need cooperation."

"But this bloody bastard is not helping us! Jill you saw him sulk like that for almost a week after what happened at New York evacuation drill." Chris said angrily still not letting go of Leon's collar.

Jill narrowed his eyes, "Just understand Leon, Chris just give him sympathize you know what happened out there…you know how the dark seekers…killed and fed all the people we once know and about the president…"

"Why don't you continue your words Jill…tell me that it is my fault why they were dead, tell me that it's my fault!" Leon said with hatred in his eyes.

Jill sighed deeply, "Look here Leon, were not blaming you on what happened at the president…it's an accident no one ever wants that to happened it was a natural disaster. Leon we all know who was the responsible to this thing and its Umbrella."

Chris closed his eyes as he did let go of Leon, "You should realize something Leon it is not your fault. So just get over with it and get the fucking out of this place and help us to find any survivors left here in the city."

"Guys— brother the warehouse is under attack by the dark seekers!" Claire roared as beads of sweat pouring down her forehead.

"What— but how…"

"They probably saw them go inside the warehouse last night." Claire explained

"What! I already told them not to go home late…because the dark seekers can follow them in the dark!" Chris said gritting his teeth together.

"What should we do now Chris?" Jill said worriedly

"We don't have any other choice this is for their safety…Claire take the truck and once you're finish evacuating them in a safe place before sun set you need to sure that the dark seekers will not follow you or else tomorrow night will be the end." Chris ordered sharply.

Claire nodded, "Yeah I understand." Before she went out of the house, she gave a glance on Leon.

"If you don't want to fight Leon its okay…just stay here." Jill said before going out of the house.

Chris gave him a glance, "Be safe Mate."

* * *

With this Leon woke up harshly, he sat up from his bed it is already night and the howling of the dark seekers can be heard at the silence of the world. Ever since the outbreak started nightmares was invading his dreams…and his guilt is just starting to get bigger in years that he stayed immune to the virus.

How can he possibly get the cure? Since he is not on a medical society or a scientist at the beginning… the only options was left is to find an underground facility of Umbrella and sneak inside through it without even being caught. However, he knows that is impossible because the possibility is high that Wesker is there to guard the cure. In addition, he will not let him get that without a fight.

Leon leaned down to the board of his bed sweat streaming down his forehead trying to calm his breathing. _"Claire…I'm sorry for not saving you...I'm sorry for being a coward that time." _


	4. Narrow Path

**After Life**

* * *

**Summary:** in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Resident Evil and if I did? I will keep Leon for myself! If you gonna dream aim high friends!**

* * *

**"An individual has not started living until he can rise above the narrow confines of his individualistic concerns to the broader concerns of all humanity.**

-Martin Luther King, (American Baptist Minister and Civil-Rights Leader. 1929-1968)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Narrow Path **

* * *

"So that's what he was doing what a tough luck for him huh?" the person in the dark said while still seating on the swiveling chair.

"Sir what do you want us to do?"

The person at the dark smirked, "Lure him to his own trap _let's just see who's the most clever between us Kennedy_."

* * *

After the life and death encounter with the dark seekers, Leon prepared a trap using his blood to lure one of the dark seeker. Leon slowly approaches the entrance of the dark supermarket and put the tube containing his blood at the floor. Leon sighed deeply, "I hope this work." He said as he

Climbed up of one of the wrecked car's roof waiting for the dark seeker to bite his trap.

Eventually he don't need to wait long when he heard a click they took the bait, suddenly a piercing scream of the dark seeker can be heard not thinking twice Leon pulled the pulley to get the struggling dark seeker inside the cover of the big elastic plastic and then he paddle it with his sniper rifle. Leon is about to go when another piercing scream heard he turned back to see another dark seeker try to go out of the dark entrance of the mall (It was the Alpha Male Dark Seeker) a smoke can be seen on his skinless pale face pair of reddish eye look at him with feral snarl. Leon's world began to move slow motion his body began to stiffen. He began to shake…remembering the helpless scream of people who was being killed and fed of the dark seekers…he can hear the cries and agony of the people…Leon put both of his hands on his ears to block off the entire scream and cries that he was hearing inside his head of still no avail he slowly kneeled down shaking trembling. He does not know why but he suddenly felt helpless. "_My friends…Jill, Chris, Claire, Ashley and the others…" _he felt his heart pounding so fast and he started to perspirate...his lungs started to suck up for enough air an ovelwheming feeling invading his whole body...

Suddenly he felt heavy; eyes slowly closing…darkness surround his senses…

* * *

Leon opened his eyes groaning as he felt pain on his head. "Hurts." He cursed under his breath when he notice that his surroundings are getting dark and the sun is ready to set Leon look at his wrist watch 6:00 pm it's already dark on his spot. "_Shit…at this rate…if I go home the dark seekers will follow me…"_ Leon is about to stand up when he felt pain on his legs.

"Fuck…I think I twisted my leg." Leon barely can feel his leg it was numb already now he was force to use his hand to be able to reach his car.

However, suddenly before he can make half way to his car he heard a feral snarled and growl on the dark side of the alley the howling of the dark seekers can be hear as the sun slowly fading away. _Double shit_… when he saw the dark seeker the alpha male of the group went out with the two infected dog on a leash. The alpha male freed the two dogs running towards Leon with a dangerous predatory fang with blood covering their mouths ready to attack him.

"_Shit…shit shit__!"_ Leon cannot move frozen at his spot trembling in fear he is going to die…closing his eye tightly shot ready to accept his death when suddenly he heard a Gunshot from his side. The girl opened the ultra-violet lightning's to scare off the dark seekers for the mean time.

"Are you alright?" The girl desperately asked Leon as she pulled his collar up to help him stood up. "Wha— who are— you?" Leon asked he tried to look at the girls face but his eyesight getting blurry and he knows darkness will soon evade his senses again.


	5. A Little Conversation

**After Life**

* * *

**Summary:** in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Leon and Anna's (OC) dialogue was extract from the movie, I am Legend. I do not own Resident Evil, the Elements of I am Legend in this story is not mine either. Also Audi is an (OC) He's a dog.

* * *

**"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant."**

Robert McCloskey

* * *

**Summary: in 2009, when umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**A little Conversation**

* * *

_Suddenly before he can make half way to his car he heard a feral snarled and growl on the dark side of the alley the howling of the dark seekers can be hear as the sun slowly fading away. Double shit… when he saw the dark seeker the alpha male of the group went out with the two infected dog on a leash. The alpha male freed the two dogs running towards Leon with a dangerous predatory fang with blood covering their mouths ready to attack him._

_"Shit…shit shit!" Leon cannot move frozen at his spot trembling in fear he is going to die…closing his eye tightly shot ready to accept his death when suddenly he heard a Gunshot from his side. The girl opened the ultra-violet lightning's to scare off the dark seekers for the mean time._

_"Are you alright?" The girl desperately asked Leon as she pulled his collar up to help him stood up. "Wha— who are— you?" Leon asked he tried to look at the girls face but his eyesight getting blurry and he knows darkness will soon invade his senses again._

* * *

Leon stirred on his sleep when he felt something is licking his face, "Wait! Licking what the heck!" with that he harshly sat up from his spot only to see a dog happily wagging its tails with its eyes looking at him. It was a tall and big German shepherd dog, with a black fur spot over its brown one and it seems like the dog is in good shape. "A— dog?" Leon muttered under his breath. The dog just barks happily as seems like his reply to him. Leon tried to move it surprise him because his legs barely can feel pain.

"Oh don't move your leg still needs relaxing." The girl said making Leon look at him.

"Who are you?" Leon asked as he observes her. The girl has brown hair she have a pair of emerald eyes and well she was in a good shape capable on fighting and quite beautiful. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce, myself I am Anna and this is my friend Audi." Anna said while Audi bark happily

That name made Leon curious, "Audi?"

"I find her trap inside an Audi car the night when the world ends." Anna said as she smile

"Thank you for saving me by the way how do you know that this is my house?" Leon said curious that how can the girl's knows where he lives. "I know because god told me." Anna simply answers a smile still plastered on her face.

Leon scoffed, "God." He said as he looks down.

"God is always here to guide us." The girl queried as she watches Leon stood up and walk towards her closing the gap between them.

"The world is quieter now. We just have to listen. If we listen, we can hear God's plan." Anna said breaking the defining silence between them.

"God's plan?"

"Yeah."

Leon scoffed as he continue to speak, "All right, let me tell you about your "God's plan". There are Six billion people on Earth when the infection hit. KV had a ninety-percent kill rate that is five point four billion people dead. Crashed and bled out. Dead. Less than one-percent immunity. That left twelve million healthy people, like you, me. The other five hundred and eighty-eight million turned into your dark seekers, and then they got hungry and they killed and fed on everybody. Everybody! Every *single* person that you or I has ever known is dead! Dead! There is no god!" Leon shouted angrily at Anna that made the girl look away.

"Look, if you listen you can hear his—

"I'm sorry…I was just tired and— I will just go to my bed to get some sleep." Leon said as climb upstairs.

Anna just stared at Leon's retreating figure while petting Audi, "Audi, we have to help him…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and review!**


	6. If We Believe

**After Life**

* * *

"When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time."

Oprah Winfrey quotes (American television personality,Actress and Producer, b.1954)

* * *

**Summary**: in 2009, When umbrella unable to stop the spread of the terrible virus that was incurable and manmade. Immune Leon S. Kennedy was now the last survivor left in New York, Left alone he promised to himself that he will find a cure, crush umbrella and saved the world from his nemesis, the Dark seekers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: There are Elements of I am Legend here I do not own it, But I own the OC's, But I add some Ideas so alright. off with the story. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

IF WE BELIEVE

* * *

"The world is quieter now. We just have to listen. If we listen, we can hear God's plan." Anna said breaking the defining silence between them.

"God's plan?"

_"Yeah."_

_Leon scoffed as he continue to speak, "All right, let me tell you about your "__God's plan__". There are Six billion people on Earth when the infection hit. KV had a ninety-percent kill rate that is five point four billion people dead. __Crashed and bled out. Dead.__ Less than one-percent immunity. That left twelve million healthy people, like you, me. The other five hundred and eighty-eight million turned into your dark seekers, and then they got hungry and they killed and fed on everybody. Everybody! Every *__single*__ person that you or I has ever known is dead! Dead! __There is no god!"__ Leon shouted angrily at Anna that made the girl look away._

_"Look, if you listen you can hear his—_

_"I'm sorry…I was just tired and— I will just go to my bed to get some sleep." Leon said as climb upstairs._

_Anna just stared at Leon's retreating figure while petting Audi, "Audi, we have to help him…"_

* * *

Exactly twelve-noon Leon went downstairs wearing his typical shirt that hugs his well-build body and a tight jeans and rubber shoes. He has a back-up shotgun on his holster clinging on his shoulder and a handgun place on his waist. "You're going?" Anna asked the first time she saw him going downstairs leaving Audi for a moment.

Leon spared her a glance before turning his gaze on his bag stuffing it with some important things, "I'm going to hunt."

Anna's brows furrowed, "Hunting?"

"Yesterday I was trying to catch the Dark seeker but under the bad circumstances yesterday I didn't able to catch it because—" Leon trailed off he does not want to know his girl companion to know his phobia.

"That was very dangerous you see the dark seekers are not that dumb not to know what you were planning last night. They know you were hunting them and you know what will happen to you. For their revenge, they would kill you! The dark seeker that had trap in your bait is the alpha's mate." Anna said trying to make Leon change his mind.

Leon gave her a questioning look, "And how do you know that the dark seeker that I almost capture was the alpha-males mate."

Anna looks away while rubbing the sides of her arm, "I saw the size of the dark seeker that you've trapped yesterday, and then the alpha male I saw him, he was really huge. Leon it is almost afternoon you cannot set your trap that fast. Your house is far from the place you wanted to hunt."

"Then if I die I'll die…I just cannot afford to live in this world alone…I felt guilt as long as I stay immune. I need to do something for my people…for my friends." Leon said as he look away from Anna's view he was about to go when the girl hold his wrist. "Were, coming with you."

"We'll help you."

.

* * *

It is already 2:00 in the afternoon, when Leon, Anna and Audi reaches the south port. Near the ruins of the great Brooklyn Bridge "So, you have gun?" Leon asked turning to look at Anna who was patting Audi's head happily.

Anna stood up facing Leon, "Yes…"

"Let's meet up at four."

"Leon…I'm planning to go at the survivor's colony…at Denver they said the virus didn't reach that far…if you like we can go there together!" Anna said before Leon could even walk further she wishes to help Leon, she knows he was lonely, lost in insatiable world he was immune the only immune human being living alone in New York, Living in a place with Dark Seekers crawling at the darkness of night. Leon scoffed, "There is no Survivor's colony, and there are no Safe zones."

"Let's believe in the slightest possibility Leon…if we want to survive this…we can survive this together if we believe…you're not alone in this world…there's still people who are living and fighting against this extinction I —

"THERE IS NO SURVIVORS YOU HEAR IT! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" Leon shouted as he rudely interrupted Anna from talking his voice echoing at the silence. The former Agent is angry, No he was enrage…he was there when all things turned upside down. He was there on that very moment the world ended…he was there witnessing as the people killed right in front of his eyes. Anna did not know what she was saying she do not know how to live alone…alone in the silence of the world.

"Leon…I know what is happening to you…" Leon turns to look at Anna with fury in his eyes, "You don't know what's happening to me! Don't you know my guilt is killing me every single day I stay immune to this virus, the president and Ashley died! Claire died because of me! She died right in front of my eyes! However, I did not do anything to help them! I was too afraid to do anything! I was a coward that time don't you understand I wanted to be forgiven!"

.

"If you want to be forgiven then forgive yourself first!" Anna said to Leon. "How can you redeem yourself, if you still feel anguish…can't you see Leon, your tormenting yourself to the fact that it kills you! Leon believe in yourself…if we believe that there's still a chance to save our civilization…we can save it, we can find a cure…we can…just believe and forgive yourself…"

Leon looks away with sorrow in his eyes, "I— I don't know…I don't know what to do."


	7. Dream

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait ITS BEEN WHAT? a year since I updated? haha Sorry! so this is the most awaited newest chapter of After Life..

**Direction**: _Italics:_ Dream Sequence..

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Resident Evil is own by Capcom [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Resident Evil I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on I AM Legend movie. So there's a lot of I am Legend Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's. Anna is an OC I know there's an ANNA character in I AM Legend but the Anna I'm using now is my OC. Audi is also a dog my character.

* * *

**"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."**

William Somerset Maugham quotes (English short-story Writer, Novelist and Playwright, 1874-1965)

* * *

**After Life**

* * *

The streets are abandoned, buildings deserted. Leon looks around walking alone on the sad ruins of New York, the sun rays still higher on the sky. He needs to hurry if he wants to go home before the sunset. Tightening his hold on his gun. Anna is right, if he wants forgiveness he needs to forgive himself first. But how could he do that? It was his fault why Claire sacrificed her life. He was so coward to face his own fear. Ever since he witnessed the death of the president and Ashley the death of the people on the evacuation site, the death of Claire. He knows something within him change. He couldn't sleep all he could think of are the horrible death of those people he couldn't save. Leon snapped out of thoughts when he heard a rustle from behind him.

Leon look around he knows he's being stupid to look around there's no more people nowadays. Unless, dark seekers are following him from inside the darkness of those buildings. "Shit." he cursed grabbing his M40 and start to look for some dark seekers following him inside those buildings. He looks carefully his eyes focus alert ready to shoot anything or anyone whose going to pop out any time. At the same time his heart is beating faster, as the sound of movements becomes louder.

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

Leon's heart nearly jump out of his chest as a hand touches his shoulders, he turn around only to see Anna and Audi trailing behind her. "Shit." Leon cursed loud enough for Anna to hear, rubbing his aching forehead he does have to admit that he was totally scared. Good thing its only Anna. "Sorry, did I scared you?" She frowned as she noticed the distress look on the former secret agent's face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Leon said while walking where he left his SUV opening the loot of his car, he picked up the coil wire and hang it on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Anna asked as she watch Leon stands beneath the lamp pose. Leon ignore her and starts measuring the length of the wire and tosses it over the arm of the lamp post and creates an old-fashioned Snape out of the cable. Adjusts and tighten the knot. Anna's blue eyes widen as she realise what Leon was doing, "Are you trying to-" Anna cannot believe it. He was actually trying to test his luck.

"Yes, just like what I told you...Hunting." Leon said as he tightens his hold over the leash and pulls one of the vial of his blood from his pockets. He then takes the rag out of his bag and pours the blood on it. And position his bait on the snare satisfied on his trap he whistles.

"This is crazy Leon..." Anna said as she follow Leon back to the car the two year old German Shepherd trailing behind the two. "-you don't know what you're doing...your just going to anger them even more they are not zombies they are not the dead that comes to life they're not maybe human but they still have brains they are cunning and more intelligent than you think they are.. don't waste your time doing this if only you could lis-" Anna was cut off when Leon turned to face her with a glare, she doesn't know that Leon could be this intimidating.

"You don't know anything, you don't know what I'm going through so shut up. Get on we need to get moving before dark." Leon commanded. Anna couldn't do anything but to follow Leon, she take her seat beside Leon, then whistles for Audi to follow her.

From inside the darkness a feral crimson eyes watching their every move...

* * *

"_Leon look its a butterfly..." Ashley said smiling to Leon who's standing behind guarding her, hands wrapped on his chest. Her blonde hair swaying as the warm breeze of wind touches her skin. She point happily through the beautiful blue and white butterfly resting on one of the roses. They are currently on the garden inside the White house. Ashley insisted to visit her father before going home but unfortunately for her when they arrived at the White House the President was out to attend a meeting with the local authorities on Chicago._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Ashley said turning her back to Leon when the butterfly flies away when she tried to touch it. She pouted when Leon shows no emotion. Ever since Leon was appointed to be her body guard he become to be her constant companion. Even he was intimidating at times she still loves his company. Leon twitched a little when the butterfly that the younger girl was admiring lands on his left shoulder. _

"_Waa, I think the butterfly likes you Leon..." Ashley said as she approach Leon to look on the butterfly up close but when she's near the butterfly flies again. She frowned in disappointment, while Leon chuckled lightly._

_Ashley scowl, "Why your laughing at someone's misfortune huh Leon!" she said a bit angry at Leon._

"_I think the butterfly doesn't like you." He commented he thought that Ashley will be a bit insulted on his comment but in his surprise she laugh Leon smiled a bit, her laughter makes his heart warm._

…

* * *

Leon woke up from violently from his sleep, panting. silently thanking god that he did not scream or else the dark seekers who's howling outside his house heard him, or else Anna and him are dead. Leon wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hands.

_Ashley..._

Even though she's dead Ashley will still be apart of his heart...

"_Leon look its a butterfly..."_

* * *

**Closing Notes:** What cha think guys? Please Read and Review!


	8. The Band of Renegades

**AFTER LIFE**

* * *

**"What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly."**

Richard Bach quotes (American Writer, author of 'Jonathan Livingston Seagull', b.1936)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Resident Evil is own by Capcom [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Resident Evil I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. **Number 2**, the plot line is based on I AM Legend movie. So there's a lot of I am Legend Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's. Anna is an OC I know there's an ANNA character in I AM Legend but the Anna I'm using now is my OC. Audi is also a dog my character

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Band of Renegades**

* * *

One thousand six hundred miles away from New York a band of renegade bounded themselves on a compound fit to house the survivors . "It's been three years since the end of the world.." the raven haired guy said blowing the smoke of his cigarette out of his mouth while looking at the sun setting through the horizon.

A grown woman tapped him on his shoulders looking outside as well, "Yes, its been awhile since we saw him..I hope he's fine." the girl with long brown hair agreed. He scoffed and turned to look at his companion, "Knowing him.. he maybe cowering inside his closet." he said firmly remembering him makes his blood boil.

* * *

Anna hugged Audi tightly close to her chest as a feral growl of tyrannous beast feasting on their victims flesh. Audi made a small noise and lick her cheeks it was as if she could feel her master's distress.

Anna began to cry suddenly her blue eyes full of remorse.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked her quietly once he saw her tears falling from her cheeks.

She shook her head, "No..I'm fine.." she lied as she bit her lip.

He let out an audible breath before he stood up and seat beside the crying woman, "You can tell me." Anna gave him a funny look, this is the first time he said that to her. It was like he was trying to comfort her.

"This is my first time talking to a person with their personal stuffs so I don't know what to say to you but I know I could help you...somehow.." he said lowly while leaning his back on the bed frame his blue eyes staring up the dark ceiling.

"I just suddenly remembered my family.." she started while stroking the sleeping canine.

"You're family?"

"I lost them when we we're trying to evacuate at the pier we're trying to get in the boat to Chicago where my grand ma was... but I lost them... I was dragged backwards by the crowd.. and those monsters suddenly attacked I don't have any other choice but to flee for my life." Anna said sadly as tears rolling down her face.

"You believe that they're still alive? You're parents I mean.." Leon said turning towards her.

Anna shook her head, "Yes, I realized now, that I got separated with my family because it was god's plan.."

Leon looked at her raising his eyebrows, "It was god's plan that he separated you from your family?"

"It happened for a reason..if I hadn't get separated with my parents I have not met you..it was god's plan that we met.." She said her eyes never leaving his blue ones.

Leon looked away, unsuspectingly hiding his blush from her, "For every minute you are sad, you lose sixty seconds of happiness..Leon you wasted three years of your life feeling guilty and sad..now its time to forgive yourself.." Anna said putting her hand over his.

"Listen Leon forgiving yourself is not forgetting Claire or everything..it's letting go of the hurt and painful things your feeling." She sighed. "You don't have to think so much." Anna persuaded him softly. "Actually, I do think about the past too. Those dreams I have not fulfilled and the people I didn't want to be separated from… But this is how life is, isn't it? There's no way we can go back in time and make up for anything. If we keep thinking about the past, we'll miss the present. Isn't that a pity too?" She paused and looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. "You shouldn't keep thinking about the past. The present and future is what you should be thinking about instead."

Leon was touched by her words. "Leon, I'm just here.." he was stunned. He suddenly felt a rush in his body when he heard her saying his name. The next thing he knew gets out of hand as he leaned down to her level.. and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**That morning**

"It's all set we're going to reach New York before the sun sets." She said looking at her partner who was leaning on hood of his car.

He snorted, "I don't like this Idea, Denver to New York.. seems like a long travel to me.." the man with natural mexican accent said riffling with his gun.

"It's been three years, I wanna see Leon's face when he saw us once we arrive there.." The other said excitedly.

"Don't be so complacent.." he said brushing his tangle locks.

"Boys, cool down.. we need to go.." She said.

"Leon, he better be worth the travel.." he said as they both hopped inside their respective cars.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading..


	9. Filler : Towards Justice

**Towards Justice**

* * *

**What will you do when the world you use to know is gone?** This is the horrible truth Leon always has to face for the rest of his life.. Leon couldn't comprehend why he was still alive. Maybe it was god's will? Or god just want to punish him from all the sins he had done in the past? Yes maybe that's right God is punishing him from being a coward... from hiding behind the horrible truth.. He was afraid of dying. However what is the ultimate prize of not fighting? Living alone? Dying a slow agonizing death or living alone in this dead world with those flesh eating animal lurking behind the shadows of darkness waiting for him to make a wrong move. Why does he have to choose a wrong path to survive? If being alone is enevitable then he rather die instead of living and continue atoning over the sins that couldn't be forgiven.

The world have to wait for three weeks until the uncurable virus terrorize the world... that medicine was supposed to cure cancer but it turns out the medicine has other purpose. It contributes humanities extinction there's no saving humanity from the virus that swept the whole world to its enevitable extinction.

_Letting go is hard.. moving on is hard..._

_Redemption is all he need but who would give him that?_

_'If I have to live in this kind of misery then I'd rather die...'_

_But before that I promise I will get to the bottom of this..._

_I will make them pay for what they did..._

_A revenge for Humanity..._

**My quest towards justice has just begun..**

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa : **After years of not updating look who's back? hehe Well sorry for not updating this.. this chapter is only a filler since I'm still on authors block. But I'm trying to update my stories as soon as I can. :)

**Criticism is welcome but not Flames. Flames are considered offending, please tell me what you really feel but on a good way ;)**


End file.
